


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

Ed woke up from the sound of something hitting his window frame. He sighed and turned away from the window, but when the sound repeated a few times he had to get up and see who the hell for disturbing his sleep. There, right under his window, was a slightly familliar figure with short blond hair. Who the hell was...? Oh! He remembered the imposer. The damn brat was a year younger than him and a lot taller! Argh! He didn't want to be reminded of _that_! Ed opened the window, and it was the exact moment the fake-Elric threw another stone. Which ended hitting Ed's forehead.

"Sorry!" The younger boy grinned shippishly.

"Omae!" The elder Elric was not in the mood to be polite. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Erm... Came to visit...?" Russell still looked a bit shippish.

"What the hell _for_?"

"To say 'happy holiday'?"

"What in the..." Then it clicked. Holiday. Today. Febrary, 14. "Why _me_?" Ed asked exasperated. "Don't you have a _girlfriend_ or something?"

"Well, actually I was hoping..." Russell blushed and coughed to try ti hide it. "Can we talk inside, please?"

"If you're here anyway..." Ed muttered, then told the younger alchemist the number of his room.

They talked about nothing in particular for some half an hour, and though it was interesting to listen to the younger boy, Ed was groeing insistently tired.

"Why are you here anyway? Of all places," he said cutting the other boy off.

Russell shut up for a moment, then blushed and looked away.

"Well... I've already _told_ you about the holiday..."

Ed was getting suspicious. What in the name of...

"I like you!" Russell blurted out and looked straight in his eyes with a haunted expression, as if preparing for the worst.

Well... _That_ was unexpected.

"I have to think," he said. He really had to. Because he himself didn't have the slightest idea how to react to that, or even how he _felt_ about the confession.

"As much as you want," Russell said with apparent relief both in his voice and eyes.


End file.
